loyal to the end
by Hiccupyoulittleshit
Summary: what would Hiccup do if he were to loose his best friend. Could he survive the pain. takes place after httyd2
I do not own httyd ... sadly

Loyal to the end

It was a sad day on the little isle of Berk. The skies were dark as if the gods were crying. The small village had gathered around a funeral pyre. The young chief stood solemnly . The chief's shoulders hung low. He took a breath, then began his eulogy. " May the valkyries welcome you and lead you through odin's great battlefield. May your brothers before you, join you in joyous song, for a great dragon has fallen, a warrior, an alpha, a companion… my best friend."

"Long live his soul," chorused the villagers.

The young chief then lit an arrow and fired it at the pyre. The village followed. The young chief, who had dropped the bow, stepped out in front of the now strong blaze. " I`d enjoy a few words about him if there are words to be spoken," he said.

An anonymous villager began speaking of the deceased. But the young chief wasn't listening. He instead was in his own, separate world.

Being at this sad event brought back painful memories of his deceased father's small funeral. The chief felt a tender hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. " You should say something," the blonde warrior suggested.

The chief nodded. Feeling the eyes of the village on him, he stepped closer to the water's edge, watching the blaze with tearful eyes.

" I, I remember a time, not long ago, when I first met him. I never thought that I would become his other half". He sighed before continuing. " He helped me find my purpose… he was always there, he was my best friend. He always stuck by my side and helped me understand when I couldn't, and five years ago, our faith was tested along with the very friendship we had held so close, when he accidentally killed my father." He let the tears fall freely now. " and we proved faithful to the end. Bud, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but , I love you, and I always will. I found a family. A purpose, a home, and the best friend I've ever had in and with you. You sacrificed yourself for me and I hope you know I would have done the same for you… Toothless, I pledge my loyalty to you, and I will never train another dragon to call it my own until the day I die."

The village clapped sadly. Hiccup stepped away from the now dying light. Reaching down, he picked up a metal contraption covered in red fabric. He unfolded the old ragged prosthetic tail he'd made for toothless all those years ago. He looked at it for a moment before folding it up again and wrapping it in leather strips. He tucked it under his arm and began walking towards the hut he shared with his mom and his wife.

" Hey, you spoke beautifully" Valka stated.

Hiccup gave a small, sad smile. "Thanks Mom" he said quietly. Soon enough he reached the front door. He pushed it open, half expecting his friend to tackle him to the ground for kisses. But he knew that would never happen again. He walked up to his loft and placed the prosthetic tail in a corner. He walked back down the stairs and sat at the small dining room table, which was covered in papers and documents. He began to sort them into piles when a drawing fell stray from the pile. He picked it up and saw that it was a newer paper. On it, was a lazy sketch of toothless rolling on his back, wings outstretched, legs in the air and tail wiggling to and fro. The ebony dragon had been in the fields when Hiccup had drawn the picture out of boredom. Not even the slightest idea that his friend would be dead less than two days later. He put the drawing back on the table, and stood. Stepping away from the wooden surface.

Astrid walked over to him. " Babe, are you ok?" she asked.

He stood still for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. The tears fell again. "It`s all my fault!" he whisperd. Before looking up, sadness and anger were in his eyes. " it`s all my fault!" he shouted. He shoved the chair he'd been sitting in off to the side angrily. He stomped to the back door before opening it and running out without even a second look at his wife and mother. He ran, He ran with the anger fueling his speed. He ended up at the cove where he`d met toothless. He crawled through the opening and walked to a boulder by the small lake and sat, leaning against it. There, he broke down.

Httydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttydhttyd

Astrid walked into the cove, Valka by her side; she spotted Hiccup. They silently walked towards him. When they reached his side, they saw that he had fallen asleep. Astrid reached out to wake him, but Valka stopped her. "Let him sleep. he was upset," she said. They both sat by his side and waited for him to wake, which didn't take long. Astrid was picking at the grass and Valka was braiding her long hair when Hiccup sat up suddenly. " Hey babe, are you ok?" Astrid asked.

He looked from Astrid to Valka, then to the ground. " Yeah, Yeah I'm ok," he mumbled. He stood up. " I need to go" he said before running off again.

Httydhttyd

He had to get out, " _it's all your fault_ " said the little voices in his head. " No! Shut up!" he shouted. He ran faster. Soon he reached the edge of the village. But he kept running. A few villagers gave him worried glances. But he kept going. He eventually reached the forge, where he did stop. He leaned heavily on the work table.

Gobber approached him, " Lad?, are you ok?" he asked. Hiccup coughed, " Lad, calm down , hey," gobber soothed.

" _It's all your fault he's dead_!" screamed the voices. He covered his ears, "No! Stop it," he moaned.

" Is everything alright, Lad" he asked. Hiccup looked at his former mentor. " Lad?" gobber asked.

Hiccup ran. He ran for his house. When he reached it, he shoved it open and ran up the stairs. He threw himself onto the bed. He sobbed. " _He wouldn't forgive you, your better off dead_ ," he sat up panting. He had begun to sob harder. He looked over to the hunting knife on his desk. " You're a murderer, a coward," he walked to the knife and picked it up. " _You don't deserve another chance, you killed your father and your best friend, two innocent people,_ " he placed the knife back on the table. Then he began to strip down to his tunic and trousers. He grabbed the prosthetic tail," _Just do it, nobody will care,"_ he tucked it under his arm. Then he grabbed his satchel and began to fill it. He put the stuffed nadder toy, two spare legs, his helmets, his wedding painting, and the knife. Then he slung it over his shoulder and went down the stairs. He hoisted the tail fin up a bit more and walked out to his front yard.

A few villagers gave him questioning looks, " Where you going?" one shouted.

Hiccup didn't answer, instead he took a deep breath and ran again. This time to the funeral site. He sat cross legged, facing the water.

He pulled out the contents of the bag and sorted them in a row in front of him. He unfolded the prosthetic and put it by him. " Dear father, i will say this aloud once more. I will never be the chief you wanted me to be. I got you killed"

" _Do it already_ ,"

" And Toothless, bud, I'm so, so sorry that I got you killed a few days ago" " _He won't forgive you_ ," "I hate myself for it, and no matter what I show , i can't live without you. You are my best friend, my best friend bud" he let the tears fall.

" _Time to go_ ,"

He pulled out some paper and a pencil. He wrote letters to Astrid, his mom, everyone. He laid the letters by his side and put the horned helmet his dad had given him on top.

" _You are free,"_

He picked up the knife and rolled up his sleeve. " I`m sorry," he whisperd. He put the blade against his wrist, where the vein was. He pushed the blade into his skin so that it made an indent. Then he made the cut. He watched with fascination and horror as the crimson liquid poured out. He began to feel light headed and dizzy. He let himself fall backwards. He watched the sky. " I'm sorry…" then his vision went black and he closed his eyes for the last time.

Httyd Httyd Httyd 3

Astrid was the one who found him. She ran to him and collapsed at his side. "Hiccup!" she screamed, when she saw the lifted his head into her lap. " No!, no, no, c`mon babe, what did you do?!".

Valka came to her side, " Son? " she asked.

Astrid had started to cry. " Hiccup, you idiot, you jerk" she screamed, shaking his limp head in her hands.

Valka grabbed her, " Hey, it's too late astrid, he`s gone… he's gone," she whisperd.

Httyd Httyd Httyd

They ended up putting his body with the healer until the funeral. Astrid had found the notes he'd written and given them to their recipients. The village wept that day. Astrid sat on the bed that she'd shared with Hiccup, holding her note he'd sent her. She fingered the note before opening it.

 _"- Dear Astrid, I know you may find me, and when you do, I just want you to know, this is not your fault. It's nobody's fault but mine. You all, you especially, were a big help in this chaotic mess labeled my life. Promise me something? Promise that you won't follow me in this way of death. I want you to be the new replacement chief.-"_ she paused, " I promise," she said through the tears. _She went back to the page."-I just couldn't keep going. I'd lost Dad and Toothless. I love you more than you can imagine. I'll see you in at least 20 years. -hiccup-"_

She put the paper down and cried.

Httyd Httyd Httyd Httyd Httyd Httyd Httyd

The village gathered at the spot he died the next day for the funeral. They had dressed him in his riding armour. He laid with his hands folded on his chest and his hair parted in a way he would have hated. They'd put the belongings he'd collected on the pyre with his body. Including the tail fin. Astrid, who`d taken over as chief by his wishes, led the funeral and after they lit the pyre, she spoke.

"Hiccup was.. He was always different from the rest of us, he`s been smaller, then he was smarter, then bolder, and finally, he`s been the best friend, husband, leader and chief I've ever known. His legacy was short, but it will be remembered for a long time. He took his own life out of self depreciation, grief, sadness and loyalty. And I will never forget him", She said She stepped back, where she joined Valka, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and Gobber in a hug httydhttyd httyd httyd httyd httyd httyd.

The young chief watched the funeral from Valhalla . He watched tearfully, as his wife spoke of him. By him, stood his father and Toothless. " Did I do the right thing?" he asked.

The older man smiled, " I can't say, but you're happier now that you've seen us, and you can't go back, but you'll see them again," He said.

The young man looked back to his funeral.

Astrid was the only one left. " Gods, I miss you, but I'll keep the promise!?.. " she sighed. I love you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, see you in 20 years," she whispered, then she turned and left. Hiccup smiled " I love you too," he whispered back.

-by toothyfury

ok so this is my first story , umm.. please whoever reads this ( besides me :D) please leave a revew and tell me what you think, bye.


End file.
